A resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high sensitivity and high resolution and good pattern profile such as shape of the pattern, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
US 2003/0099900 A1 discloses a polymer having a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from p-hydroxystyrene, and a resist composition comprising the polymer.